How I meet my friends & my soulmate
by omgrisa
Summary: Bon, je suis un peu nulle pour les résumés. Risa arrive à Sweet Amoris en pleins mois de décembre, son intégration va-t-elle bien se passer ? Oui, oui, c'est nul, pardon, haha. (rating T, parfois j'écris des trucs pas très cool à lire, je ne tente pas le diable !) Bonne lecture !
1. Prologue

Tu es planté là, devant cette grille. Une nouvelle année commence, dans un nouveau lycée. Tu ne le sais pas pourquoi, mais tu le sens que ce ne seras pas comme dans ton ancien lycée. Tu entres lentement après que le concierge ouvre ce grillage qui fait ta taille. Tes iris émeraude se promènent partout où ils peuvent regarder. C'est très… coloré. Le bâtiment est d'une couleur rose saumon, tu te demandes presque qui a eu l'idée de peindre cet endroit de cette couleur. Un léger soupir se faufile d'entre tes lèvres habillées d'un rouge à lèvres bordeaux. Tu ajustes ton écharpe en laine avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Un long couloir parsemé de casiers d'une couleur violacé t'accueille. Une grimace déforme ton visage, pourquoi faut-il que tu tombes sur le lycée le plus coloré que tu n'aies jamais vu ? Tu aurais presque envie de vomir des arc-en-ciel– à cause de cette overdose de couleur. Un jeune homme aux cheveux – et aux yeux – dorés vient à ta rencontre, tu le regardes d'un air interrogateur, ne devrait-il pas être en cours à l'heure qu'il est ? Apparemment, il a cru comprendre ta question silencieuse.

\- **Bonjour, je suis Nathaniel, le délégué principal, j'ai été dispensé de cours jusqu'à ton arrivée, je dois t'accompagner voir notre principale et te faire visiter le lycée. Si tu veux bien me suivre… ?**

\- **Risa.**

D'un hochement de tête, il ouvre la marche dans ce grand couloir. Vous passez les doubles portes pour vous arrêter devant l'une des nombreuses salles qui meublent la seconde moitié du rez-de-chaussée. Sans aucune hésitation, Nathaniel toque à la porte. Tu entends un « Entrez » assez doux. Vous passez tous les deux la porte, tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que la principale soit aussi âgée, tu t'attendais à une femme dans la cinquantaine, à vrai dire. Les formalités se sont très vite passées, tu t'attendais à ce que ce soit vraiment plus long, mais non. La principale t'a donné tous les papiers dont tu as besoin, ainsi que ton emploi du temps. Tu as légèrement grimacé en voyant tes horaires. Tu t'y habitueras. Nathaniel te fait un rapide tour de l'établissement et vous finissez par aller manger au self. Tu te serais bien passé de sa présence lorsque tu manges, mais il devait finir de t'expliquer quelques petites formalités. L'après-midi passait trop lentement à ton goût – entre les présentations aux professeurs, et à ta classe à la première heure de l'après-midi et les deux heures de philosophie, pas que tu détestes cette matière, loin de là, mais, tu n'as qu'une envie aujourd'hui rentrer chez toi et jouer aux jeux vidéo. Quoique, ton père va sûrement te bombarder de questions pour ta première journée au lycée Sweet Amoris – sérieusement, la personne qui a créé ce lycée avait un gros problème pour l'avoir appelé et customisé comme ça.

Dix-huit heures, tu as _enfin_ terminé cette journée insupportable – entre le délégué qui te suivait partout pour voir si tu ne te perdais pas et les regards de tes petits camarades, tu as été servie aujourd'hui. Tu t'en vas en direction du bus qui te dépose en bas de chez toi – bizarrement, tu bénis ton père d'avoir choisi cet endroit. Tu lèves les yeux en direction du panneau qui indique dans combien de temps arrive ton transport. Dix minutes, tu soupires doucement et tu sors ton paquet de cigarette ainsi que ton briquet. Tu coinces lentement ton bâton de nicotine entre tes lèvres et tu l'allumes. Tu ranges ton paquet et ton briquet en tirant doucement dessus. Ta main se dirige vers tes lèvres pour attraper cette foutue chose à laquelle tu es dépendante. Tu laisses la fumée s'échapper doucement d'entre tes lèvres. Tu n'as pas eu le temps de fumer une seule cigarette aujourd'hui, ça te fait un bien fou – même si tu continues de te demander pourquoi tu fumes encore cette merde. Tu enfonces tes écouteurs au fond de tes oreilles pour t'évader dans un monde bien à toi, sans remarquer les regards insistants de certaines personnes.

Dix-huit heures quarante, tu es enfin arrivée chez toi. Ton père n'est pas encore rentré, tu en profites pour te poser tranquillement sur le canapé – après avoir attrapé une canette de sprite. Si tu résumes cette journée, un seul mot te vient à l'esprit chiant. A aucun moment, tu as pu respirer. Il y a même une fille – qui devait faire dans les un mètre cinquante qui était venue t'harceler pour avoir ton numéro de téléphone – bon, harceler n'est pas le bon mot, mais sur le coup, tu le prenais comme ça, puis, elle n'avait pas l'air si méchante, donc tu lui as cédé – peut-être pas de bon cœur, mais tu as senti que tu peux avoir confiance en elle. Tu prends une gorgée de ton sprite avant de prendre ton téléphone qui vient de vibrer.

 **De : inconnu**

« _Salut ! •̀.̫•́✧ Jtai demandé ton numéro tout à l'heure ! J'avais voulu t'interpeler à l'arrêt du bus, mais tu écoutais ta musique, donc, jnai pas osé te déranger ! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Btw, jmappelle Yui, j'espère qu'on deviendra bonnes amies ! if u know wat i mean ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) blague à part, j'espère vraiment qu'on sera bonnes potes, des bisous Ricchan !_ »

Ricchan ? Tu arques un sourcil avant de sourire doucement, finalement, ce nouveau lycée va très sûrement te plaire, tu enregistres le contact dans ta friendlist avant de lui répondre, ton sourire toujours présent sur ton visage.

 **A : Yui (⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃━ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ**

« _Yooooo, t'aurais pu m'interpeler jtaurais rien dit, tqt (つ˵•́ω•̀˵)つ━ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ҉̛༽̨҉҉ﾉ j'espère aussi qu'on sera bonnes potes, t'as un groupe avec toi non ? j'ai cru t'apercevoir avec eux au self et dans la salle de classe too :^) maybe jpourrais entrer dans ton cercle d'amis (*￣m￣) bon mon père vient de rentrer jvais devoir lui raconter la journée que j'ai passé ptdr jte dis à demain ! :^D_ »

Tu appuies sur « envoyer » et tu lèves les yeux vers ton père, tu lui lances un sourire qu'il te rend et te propose de commander japonais – il a la flemme de faire à manger et toi aussi, donc ça tombe bien. Tu acceptes et tu lui racontes ta journée avec plus d'entrain. Tu n'omets aucun détail, surtout le dernier – que tu trouves le plus important ton amitié qui vient de commencer. Vous mangez tranquillement, dans la bonne humeur et les blagues de ton père – qui sont très souvent foireuses, mais ça te fait quand même rire. Tu vas prendre une rapide douche et tu files te coucher. Tu regardes une dernière fois ton téléphone pour voir un message de Yui.

 **De : Yui (⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃━ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ**

« _Tqt pas, ce sont eux qui m'ont envoyée pour venir te parler xddd ils te trouvent cool un peu et veulent apprendre à te connaître, tu vas voir, tu vas bien t'amuser avec nous (je crois ?) ໒( •̀ ╭ ͟ʖ╮ •́ )७ à demain !_ »

Tu rigoles doucement avant de mettre ton téléphone à charger, demain, ta journée sera sûrement bien remplie. Tu t'endors avec de bonnes ondes.

* * *

Wow, je m'attendais pas à écrire autant pour un prologue, on peut dire que j'ai été pas mal inspirée. D'habitude, mes prologues ne dépassent pas les dix lignes haha. Et là, un peu plus de 1200 mots. C'est assez incroyable, non ? Tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plait. o/ J'vais vous faire un petit lexique pour des mots dans les messages, évidemment, j'ai mit des abréviations que j'utilise tout le temps, donc bon. x) (c'est à cause de twitter, je le jure !)

Btw ; By the way (au fait)

ah oui, aussi, je sais pas si je serais régulière pour poster les chapitres, désolée par avance !


	2. Chapter 1

Il est six heures du matin lorsque ton réveil sonne. Tu n'as vraiment pas envie de sortir de la chaleur de ta couverture. Tu te tournes sur le côté dans l'espoir de te rendormir, mais ce ne serait sans compter sur ton cher père qui a décidé d'allumer la lumière de ta chambre – le tout en te disant de ne surtout pas te rendormir. Tu t'étires pendant cinq bonnes secondes avant de te redresser lentement. Tu attrapes ton téléphone et tu regardes tes notifications Twitter. Rien de bien intéressant en soi. Tu soupires doucement et tu te décides à te lever. Tu te diriges vers ton armoire pour attraper des vêtements propres et filer à la douche – où tu mets la musique à fond pour éviter de t'endormir à cause de l'eau bouillante qui coule sur ta peau.

Il est six heures quarante lorsque tu sors de la salle de bain prête, habillée d'un t-shirt trop long de couleur gris et d'un jean noir. Tu retournes dans ta chambre pour préparer ton sac – chose que tu ne fais jamais la veille, puisque tu es une grande flemmarde. Tu regardes ton emploi du temps et tu grimaces. Tu commences par deux heures de mathématiques – ce qui ne t'enchante pas du tout, puisque tu es en littéraire. Tu termines de préparer ton sac, tu mets tes chaussures – des bottes à talon de la même couleur que ton jean et tu sors de chez toi – il est six heures cinquante – en mettant rapidement ton mentaux et ton écharpe pour attraper le bus de sept heures. Tu y arrives à la dernière minute, tu as marché plus lentement que d'habitude. Tu valides ton passe et tu vas t'asseoir au fond, personne ne se trouve dans le bus – chose qui t'étonnes quand même, parce qu'à cette heure, tout le monde va au travail ou en cours. Tu écoutes tranquillement ta musique en regardant le paysage urbain défiler devant tes yeux fatigués.

Quelques arrêts avant l'endroit où tu dois te rendre, quelqu'un te tapote l'épaule. Tu te sentais prête à insulter la personne qui a osé te déranger, c'est alors que tu tournes ta tête avec des yeux meurtriers envers la personne qui t'as interpelée. Tu vois que c'est Yui, ton regard s'adouci directement – elle avait eu une mine surprise quand tu t'es retournée vers elle, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu n'es pas du matin. Tu enlèves l'un de tes écouteurs et tu fais la bise à la brunette. Elle commence à engager la conversation tranquillement. Vous parlez du fait que vous commencez par deux heures de mathématiques elle partage le même avis que toi, les maths, c'est vraiment de la merde et vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi ils forcent à mettre des maths pendant la première année de la filière littéraire. Vous parlez ensuite de tout et de rien, tu lui avoues que tu as hâte de rencontrer les personnes avec qui elle traine. Elle te dit que ce sont des gens bien, même si certains sont un peu spéciaux et que tu vas sûrement les apprécier. Tu souris doucement à cette réponse.

Vous arrivez dans les environs de sept heures quarante devant la grille du lycée. Vous décidez de fumer une cigarette en attendant que la grille s'ouvre. Tu écoutes encore un peu ta musique – d'une seule oreille, l'autre est consacrée à ce que raconte Yui. C'est alors que tu vois que la petite brunette interpelle deux personnes – une fille de ta taille, sans tes talons, bien entendu, qui a une jolie coloration violette sur les cheveux et un garçon aux yeux vairons et au regard un peu perdu. Ils s'approchent de vous, tu hoches doucement la tête pour les saluer.

- **Alors, Risa, voici Makina et Lysandre, ils font partie du groupe avec lequel je traîne ! Ils sont dans la même classe que nous.**

- **Enchantée, tous les deux.**

Tu tires doucement sur ta cigarette, un léger silence commence doucement à s'imposer entre vous. La grille s'ouvre lorsque tu jettes la fin de ta cigarette dans l'espèce de cendrier près de toi. Tu n'as vraiment pas envie d'y aller et apparemment, eux non plus. Makina t'expliques rapidement que tu ne pourras pas te placer où tu le souhaites en cours de mathématiques le professeur a fait un plan de classe, chose que tu détestes – dans ton ancien lycée, tu pouvais te placer où tu le souhaitais. Un léger soupir s'échappe d'entre tes lèvres maquillées de rouge. Tu regardes tes nouveaux amis encore une fois et vous vous décidez à entrer – d'un pas non décidé – dans l'enceinte du lycée, quelques secondes après que la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours ait retentie. Tu retires ton second écouteur, tu éteins ta musique et tu mets ton téléphone en silencieux.

Le professeur de mathématiques arrive avec cinq minutes de retard ça commence bien. Il autorise ta classe à entrer dans la salle et te demande de rester à côté de lui pour qu'il t'explique quelques petits points de son cours. Tu n'as pas le droit d'arriver en retard, sinon, tu n'es pas accepté – tu as roulé des yeux lorsqu'il a dit ça, lui-même arrive en retard et pourtant, ce n'est pas pour autant que vous lui dites qu'il n'est pas accepté. Tu n'as pas le droit de parler, sauf pour demander de l'aide lors des exercices, si tu oublies tes affaires, tu peux dégager – génial, quel bon professeur. Il te demande d'aller t'installer au fond, seule. Tu t'y diriges, ça t'arrange, apparemment, il ne vient jamais vers le fond de la classe. Tu détestes plus que tous les maths. Tu vas pouvoir t'amuser à dessiner plutôt que noter le cours ou même faire les exercices.

Le cours débute, tu remarques facilement que tout le monde est silencieux. Chose qui t'étonnes, puisque d'habitude, tout le monde parle. Tu laisses ton regard regarder un peu la salle, tu essaies de voir qui est à côté de qui. Yui est à côté d'une espèce de Barbie – qui a l'air plutôt désagréable. Makina est aux côtés d'une asiatique qui a l'air tout aussi chiante que la blonde. Et Lysandre est à côté d'une personne plutôt normale. Tu poses ton menton dans la paume de ta main tu t'ennuies déjà – ces deux heures de mathématiques vont passer tellement lentement, tu le sens. Tu attrapes ton stylo et tu commences à gribouiller tranquillement sur la page où doit se trouver le cours que le professeur est entrain de noter au tableau. La première heure passe assez vite, finalement – dessiner a toujours fait avancer le temps, tu trouves. La seconde heure, tu n'as pas envie de dessiner, donc tu poses ta tête entre tes bras et tu t'endors tranquillement. Personne ne te réveille pendant toute l'heure. Tu te réveilles cinq minutes avant la sonnerie. Tu t'étires doucement et tu attends. Lorsque cela sonne, tu te dépêches de sortir, bordel, tu détestes vraiment les mathématiques.

Une fois que tu es dehors, tu attends que Yui, Makina & Lysandre te rejoignent. Tu leur propose de se poser au parc, puisque vous avez une heure de trou dans votre emploi du temps. Ils acceptent avec plaisir. Une fois au parc, tu t'assois sur l'un des bancs et tu sors une feuille slim. Tu commences à rouler ton join avec beaucoup de bienveillance. Tu l'allumes et tu tires dessus. Tu regardes tes amis et tu leur demande s'ils en veulent. Yui accepte tandis que Makina et Lysandre refusent gentiment. Tu donnes donc le join à Yui pour qu'elle puisse tirer dessus. Vous parlez tranquillement de tout et de rien.

- **D'ailleurs, Yui, t'es à côté d'une blondasse en cours, elle m'évoque une Barbie, c'est-à-dire, une meuf chiante à souhait.**

- **Aaaah, je t'aime tellement, Ricchan ! Ouais, la blondasse, elle s'appelle Ambre, elle est à fond sur Castiel, l'un des mecs que t'as pas encore rencontré. Makina est à côté de Li, l'une de ses meilleures amie. Charlotte est dans la classe de Castiel, donc, tu la croiseras que pendant les pauses. C'est un sacré trio.**

- **Je voiiiiis.**

Bon, tu sais qui mettre dans ta liste de gens à envoyer chier. Vous rigolez tous un bon coup juste après. Ils sont heureux que tu partages leurs avis sur ce trio de peste. Ce qui est tout à fait normal, en soi. Tu discutes tranquillement avec eux, des cours que tu as ratés avec Lysandre et Makina et des personnes que tu dois éviter avec Yui. Concrètement, tu dois éviter Ambre, Li, Charlotte, Capucine, Peggy et Debrah. Enfin, pas trop Peggy, c'est juste une « journaliste » qui aime beaucoup trop les dramas apparemment. Tu restes quelqu'un d'assez discret en soi, donc elle ne devrait pas trop te remarquer dans le futur – tout le monde te remarque parce que tu es la « petite nouvelle », donc, tu suscites la curiosité des personnes. Avec Yui, vous finissez votre join tranquillement. Makina et Lysandre sont partis entre temps parce qu'ils ont quelque chose à travailler ensemble. Il y a un léger blanc, donc tu commences à sortir ton carnet de dessin et ton crayon de bois. La brunette te regarde avec des petits yeux.

- **Je ne savais pas que tu dessinais, Ricchan !**

- **Ah, hum, je dessine depuis que je suis toute petite en fait.. J'ai envie de devenir dessinatrice, de faire ma propre bande dessinée.**

- **Aaaah, c'est un beau projet ça ! Je pense que devenir SDF dans un carton me semble une bonne option.**

Tu la regarde avec de grands yeux avant d'exploser de rire. Elle t'a sorti le stéréotype sur la filière littéraire très calmement, sans elle-même rire. Par la suite, Yui te dit qu'elle ne sait pas encore ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie, qu'elle verrait bien, elle a le temps elle n'a pas tort après tout, vous n'êtes qu'en première année, vous avez tout votre temps pour trouver ce que vous voulez faire, même si pour ton cas, c'est déjà décidé. Vous continuez de parler pendant que tu dessines il est déjà l'heure d'aller en cours de philosophie, elle matière ne t'intéresse pas plus que ça, pourtant, dans ton ancien lycée, tu avais les meilleures notes en philo. Yui te dit que cette fois vous pouvez vous placer où vous voulez tu lui propose de se mettre au fond, elle accepte avec plaisir. Vous continuez de parler de tout et de rien. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez les seules à parler, certains criaient limite, ce qui t'as donné un début de migraine. Tu t'es empressée de prendre un médicament en sortant de la salle de cours. Il est temps d'aller manger, tu pourras enfin rencontrer Alexy, Armin & Castiel.

La file d'attente pour le self, une chose qui ne te manquera jamais et étrangement, tu as l'impression que c'est encore plus long. Tu soupires doucement rester debout pendant une demi-heure pour manger en quinze minutes, bof, c'est pas vraiment ton délire. Lorsque ce fût enfin votre tour, vous vous sentiez délivrées. Vos plateaux en mains, Yui te dirige vers une table où se trouve trois garçons l'un avec des cheveux teintés en rouge, l'un en un bleu électrique – comme les tiens et le dernier avec des cheveux noirs. La brunette te fait signe de t'assoir avec eux, ce que tu fais donc. Un léger silence pèse autour de la table. Tu toussote légèrement avant de prendre la parole.

- **Erm, enchantée, je suis Risa. Yui a dû vous parler de moi, je suppose ?**

- **Enchanté Risa, Yu' nous a pas mal parlé de toi, après tout, c'est nous qui l'avons envoyée vers toi ! D'ailleurs, moi c'est Alexy ! Et voici mon frère, Armin et le grincheux de la bande, Castiel !**

- **Enchantée. J'avais cru comprendre ça, pour le coup. C'est sympa de votre part d'avoir pensé que je suis quelqu'un de sympathique.**

Tu leur fait un sourire timide, comme pour leur persuader que ça t'as réellement fait plaisir. Tu commences à attacher tes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute pour pouvoir manger sans avoir tes cheveux dans l'assiette. D'ailleurs, ce qu'il se trouve dans ton assiette ne te donne pas vraiment envie de manger, des épinards, du moins, de nom, parce que ça n'y ressemble pas. Et un poisson pané. Génial, tu décides de noter sur ton téléphone de ne plus jamais aller manger au self, quitte à devoir payer une blinde pour manger un panini en face le midi. Tu attrapes ta fourchette et tu commences à manger cette chose appelée « épinards ». C'est dégueulasse, tu as envie de vomir, tu n'es pas du tout habituée à la nourriture du self, après tout, dans ton ancien lycée tu ne mangeais pas au self, tu rentrais chez toi pour manger les bons petits plats de ton père lorsqu'il était à la maison le midi, ou alors tu te faisais toi-même à manger. Tu aurais pu avoir des amis à inviter, mais, tu avais une sale réputation dans ton ancien lycée, pour des choses que tu n'avais même pas faits. Mais tout cela est du passé, tu secoues un peu ta tête pour t'enlever ces vieux souvenirs. Tu manges ton « plat » sans grand entrain tout en discutant avec tes nouveaux amis. Une fois que vous avez tous terminés, vous vous dirigez vers la grille pour aller fumer une clope, évidemment, il n'y a que Castiel, Yui et toi qui fumez, les autres ne sont pas fumeurs, mais sortent quand même pour continuer la discussion que vous avez.

Vous entendez la sonnerie de la reprise des cours et vous soupirez tous, vous n'avez pas envie d'y retourner. Tu termines rapidement ta cigarette avant d'entrer à nouveau dans l'établissement et te diriger avec Yui, Armin et Lysandre vers votre prochain cours l'allemand. Très peu de personnes choisissent cette langue, donc les classes sont mélangées. Une fois entrée dans la salle, tu t'assois à côté d'Armin, Yui ayant décidé d'aller à côté de Lysandre. Votre professeur arrive et te fixe avec un sourire, tu le sens mal, très mal.

- **Bien, vu que nous avons une nouvelle avec nous à partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais lui demander de venir et de se présenter, en allemand, bien entendu.**

Tu te crispes d'un seul coup. Tu n'as que très peu de souvenir de tes cours d'allemand au collège et puisque tu avais séché tous les cours de cette matière, tu es très en retard sur le « programme ». Enfin, tu t'en fiches un peu, l'allemand ne t'as jamais passionné et ne te passionnera jamais. Tu décides donc de décliner cette « invitation ». Ton professeur te regarde avec un air désapprobateur. Tu continues de refuser, tu n'as réellement pas envie d'y aller. Il soupire et t'ordonne froidement de venir te présenter. Tu soupires à ton tour et tu te lèves pour aller sur l'estrade. D'une voix hésitante, tu commences à te présenter.

- **Hallo, mein Name ist Risa, ich bin 17 Jahre alt.**

Et tu retournes t'assoir à côté d'Armin en soupirant. Tu détestes passer devant les gens, tu es une personne affreusement timide devant du monde. Le professeur te fait un petit sourire pour te remercier et commence son cours. Tu as envie de dormir. Au collège, tu dormais en cours d'allemand, mais là, c'est ton premier cours, donc autant éviter. Tu tentes de suivre le cours, mais tu termines par être plus intéressée à ce qu'Armin joue sur sa psp. L'heure est passée relativement rapidement grâce à ça. Tu notes que tu dois absolument te mettre à côté d'Armin pour que le temps passe plus vite dans cette matière.

Tu arrives au cours d'art plastique, c'est l'un des cours que tu as pris en option. Tu n'es avec aucun de tes nouveaux amis, mais cela ne t'empêche pas de te mettre dans un coin – après t'être rapidement présentée – de sortir ton carnet de dessin et commencer à faire une illustration avec du fusain. Tu aimes beaucoup trop dessiner. Et puisque le professeur est sympathique, il autorise que les élèves écoutent de la musique pendant qu'ils dessinent, tu as donc attrapé tes précieux écouteurs et tu as commencé à écouter de la musique douce. Tu n'es même pas à la moitié de ton illustration que la sonnerie décide de briser ta joie. Tu soupires discrètement avant de ranger ton matériel et suivre le reste des élèves jusqu'à la sortie du lycée, les doigts pleins de fusain – tu as oublié de te les nettoyer avant de partir. Tu sors ton paquet de cigarette une fois sortie du lycée et tu te diriges vers l'arrêt du bus, les écouteurs toujours enfoncés dans tes oreilles. Tu attends tranquillement ton bus jusqu'à ce qu'Armin apparaît devant toi. Tu enlèves tes écouteurs et tu lui sourit. Il te propose d'aller boire un café pour faire plus ample connaissance avec les autres, tu acceptes, ton père sera ravi lorsque tu lui racontera tout ça. Tu jettes ta cigarette maintenant terminée pour suivre tranquillement le brun. Il te demande pourquoi tes doigts sont noirs, tu lui avoue que tu as oublié de te laver les mains après le cours d'art plastique et que tu as utilisé du fusain pour dessiner aujourd'hui. Il te fait un doux sourire qui te réchauffe le cœur avant d'arriver vers les autres. Tu leurs souris avec beaucoup de bienveillance et vous commencez à vous diriger vers le café en question.

Une fois que vous y êtes, tu te diriges vers les toilettes pour te laver les mains rapidement. Une fois que cela est fait, tu retournes avec tes amis et tu commandes un café. Ils commencent à te poser pleins de questions, d'où est-ce que tu viens, comment était ton lycée avant, ce que tu aimes dans la vie, ce à quoi tu joues. Pleins de choses basiques. Tu décides de leurs répondre sans vraiment évoquer la véritable raison de ton déménagement. Tu as juste répondu « mon père a été muté ici, donc on a décidé de venir ici pour que ce soit plus près pour lui. ». Alors que ton père a juste changé d'établissement pour que tu puisses vivre autrement dans un autre lycée. Tu détestes ton ancien lycée, tes anciens camarades, tu les détestes tous. Tu regardes l'heure, il est déjà dix-neuf heures quarante, tu te lèves et tu dis au revoir à tout le monde – Armin en profitant pour te passer un bout de papier en même temps. Tu te diriges vers l'arrêt de bus, tu as de la chance, tu es arrivée juste avant que le bus arrive. Le prochain étant dans quinze minutes, tu montes et tu t'assois sur une place libre et tu attends d'arriver à ton arrêt. Une fois arrivée à ton arrêt, tu descends pour aller directement vers ton immeuble. Tu sors tes clés et tu ouvres la porte de ton appartement et tu entre. Tu t'attendais à voir ton père, il t'avait dit qu'il allait rentrer tôt aujourd'hui. Tu t'approches du frigo pour te prendre un verre de lait et tu vois un message de ton père « J'ai été appelé en urgence, je rentrerais sûrement pas avant demain matin, je t'aime, fait attention à toi. – Papa. ».

- **Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'on l'appelle en urgence. Bah, il me racontera ça demain soir.**

Tu te diriges vers ton ordinateur – que tu allumes – en buvant ton verre de lait. Tu commences à sortir tes clopes, ton briquet et ton téléphone de ta poche. Tu sens aussi un bout de papier que tu sors c'est le papier qu'Armin t'a donné tout à l'heure quand tu es partie, tu l'ouvres. Il contient son numéro de téléphone, tu souris doucement avant de lui envoyer un sms.

 **A : Armin (⌒▽⌒)**

 _« hello, c'est risa ! tu m'as filé ton numéro de téléphone tt à l'heure :) vous êtes bien rentrés tous ? »_

Tu remets ton téléphone dans ta poche après avoir vu l'heure, il est dix-neuf heures cinquante-six. Tu décides de te commander à manger, par internet. Tu vas sur le site de restauration – où tu as l'habitude de commander – et tu décides de manger japonais, cette fois-ci, la dernière fois, tu avais mangé thaïlandais. Une fois que tu as entré ta commande et payé, tu commences à attendre patiemment ta nourriture. Ton téléphone vibre. Tu le sors de ta poche, tu vois un message d'Armin.

 **De : Armin (⌒▽⌒)**

 _« salut, je commençais à mdemander si tallais m'envoyer un msg ou non xD ouais on est tous bien rentrés tkt pas pour ça ! vu qu'j'ai pas eu vraiment l'occas de tfiler mon numéro pendant qu'on parlait j'ai décidé dfaire cette petite technique ehe :p tiens btw tt à lheure t'as dit que tu jouais bcp à des jeux, tu joues à quoi ? :D »_

Un petit sourire se forme sur ton visage, il est vrai que tu as beaucoup plus de point commun avec Armin qu'avec les autres de la bande, mais tu les apprécie quand même. Après tout, ils sont gentils comme tout. Tu fixes ton téléphone pendant un petit moment avant de te décider à lui répondre.

 **A : Armin (⌒▽⌒)**

 _« haha nice technique ça :p j'joue souvent à des jeux en ligne mm si jpasse la plupart dmon tps à rager mdr et parfois j'joue à des jeux indépendants tout ça, mais jpense que mon jeu favori c'est qd mm zelda et animal crossing, jadore chill en jouant à ces deux jeux ptdr et toi alors ? ah d'ailleurs si jrep plus à un moment c pcq j'aurais reçu ma commande (j'ai commandé jap hihi) et pcq j'irai bosser un peu »_

Tu poses ton téléphone sur ton bureau et tu te diriges de nouveau vers la cuisine, cette fois-ci pour prendre une bouteille d'eau fraîche – ce n'est pas le lait que tu as bu qui va t'hydrater correctement, après tout. Tu retournes à ton endroit favori – après ton lit et tu regardes ton téléphone, Armin t'as déjà répondu, tu rigoles doucement et tu lis tranquillement son message.

 **De : Armin (⌒▽⌒)**

 _« ah nice ça jfais exactement la même toi jrage tt le tps sur les jeux on ligne c'est horrible XD ah pr zelda jte comprend tellement, par contre, j'ai un peu plus de mal avc animal crossing ! je supporte pas d'attendre et dfaire évoluer ma ville malheureusement :( comment ça tvas bosser ? genre tu vas faire t devoirs et tout ? :O »_

Tu fais les gros yeux en voyant la fin du message d'Armin avant d'exploser de rire. Incroyable, toi, Risa, studieuse ! Jamais de la vie, plutôt mourir que de bosser sur les devoirs que les professeurs t'ont filés à faire. Tu n'as jamais fait tes devoirs et tu penses que tu ne les fera jamais. Tu voulais lui répondre, mais ton livreur est déjà arrivé, il a été plutôt rapide, tu files ouvrir la porte et prendre ta commande en remerciant la personne qui te l'a apporter. Tu poses les sacs sur ton bureau et tu attrapes vite ton téléphone.

 **A : Armin (⌒▽⌒)**

 _« HAHAHAHAHA jamais dla vie jferais mes devoirs, sauf si c de l'art tbh c la seule matière où jfais mon taf ptdr bon sorry chou mais jvais devoir te laisser ma bouffe et mon taf m'attendent trql, on svoit demain matin en allemand ? :D »_

Une fois le message envoyé, tu verrouilles ton téléphone et tu le met en mode silencieux. Tu sors tes sushi du sac qu'on t'a apporté quelques minutes avant, tu attrapes ton casque et ta tablette graphique, puis tu lances ton logiciel de dessin tout en mangeant l'un des sushi. Tu décides de lancer un petit stream, tu as souvent l'habitude d'en faire et tu as une petite communauté qui a commencé à se former. Tu décides de dessiner jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Ta professeur de français est enceinte et ils n'ont toujours pas trouvés de remplacent apparemment, donc tu commences les cours à onze heures. Tu décides de faire une petite illustration qui reflète ton humeur actuelle, c'est quelque chose de plutôt coloré et joyeux. Tu es heureuse. Une fois ton stream terminé, tu files prendre une rapide douche et te mettre en pyjama. Tu éteins ton ordinateur et tu files dans ton lit avec ton téléphone à la main, tu vois un message non-lu d'Armin. Tu déverrouilles ton téléphone pour lire le message.

 **De : Armin (⌒▽⌒)**

 _« hahaha same j'ai jamais fait mes devoirs aaah si seulement y pouvait avoir une matière sur les jeux vidéo jserais tlm refait ! et bien bon taf à toi et bonne nuit moi jvais aller geeker tte la nuit jpense jte fais des bisous et à demain ! »_

Un doux sourire s'installe sur ton visage. Tu lui envoie un emoji en forme de cœur suivit d'un bonne nuit. Tu mets ton téléphone à charger et tu t'installes tranquillement dans ton lit pour rejoindre le monde des rêves, tu espères que demain sera une bonne journée aussi.

* * *

ET C'EST FINI. Après plusieurs mois de procrastination, j'ai enfin décidé de finir le chapitre 1,  
en espérant qu'il plaise. :^) J'ai pas grand chose à dire dessus, c'est beaucoup de trucs de base et tout, mais voilà ;~;

les trucs que vous aurez sûrement du mal à comprendre :   
• Hallo, mein Name ist Risa, ich bin 17 Jahre alt. → Bonjour, je m'appelle Risa, j'ai 17 ans.  
• tbh → to be honest → pour être honnête  
• stream (on sait jamais hein) → C'est un flux, en gros, vous partagez votre écran en live devant plusieurs personnes en ligne, sur Twitch par exemple :)


	3. Chapter 2

Tu rêves, tu te sens bien. Tu es entourée de tes nouveaux amis, vous riez, tes jours sombres semblent si loin. Une douce aura t'entoure jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût brisée par un son que tu détestes ton réveil. Tu ouvres difficilement les yeux. Tu te sentais si bien dans ce rêve, il a fallu que ton maudit réveil vienne tout gâcher. Tu l'éteint en ronchonnant et tu te lèves en bâillant. Tu files dans le salon où ton père est en train de boire son thé vu les cernes qu'il a sous les yeux, il vient de rentrer. Tu t'installes à la table de la cuisine avec un verre de lait et des gâteaux, tu regardes ton père.

\- **Bonjour papa, l'urgence n'était pas trop difficile ?**

Ton père te regarde et hoche la tête, il commence à te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé une jeune femme était arrivée en urgence, elle avait été poignardée. Tu grimaces légèrement, mais il avait réussi à la sauver. Ca ne devait pas être génial, effectivement. Tu tapotes doucement la tête de ton père pour le féliciter. Il te sourit avant de poser sa tasse dans l'évier et partir dormir – après avoir embrassé ton front pour te souhaiter une bonne journée. Une fois parti, tu prends ton téléphone et tu vois un message d'Armin.

 **De : Armin (⌒▽⌒)**

 _« yo! J'espère qu'on se remet encore à côté en allemand! ça serait ultra cool! on se voit tout à l'heure au lycée, la bise! »_

Tu souris devant le message – auquel tu ne réponds pas, tu dois te préparer en vitesse, tu as dormi plus que d'habitude. Tu files dans ta chambre pour enfiler une jupe noire plissée, des chaussettes hautes et une chemise sur laquelle tu mets un petit polo. Tu te regardes dans le miroir et tu décides de te maquiller légèrement et d'attacher tes cheveux. Tu regardes l'heure une fois prête il est 10h05, tu dois y aller, sinon, tu vas rater ton bus et être en retard. Tu te dépêches de mettre tes bottines à talon. Tu attrapes ton sac – que tu as fait la veille par miracle – et tu pars rapidement. Tu arrives à prendre ton bus à temps. Tu t'installes tranquillement il n'y a personne à cette heure. Ton trajet se passe tranquillement.

Tu arrives devant le lycée à 10h50, tu fumes tranquillement une cigarette. Tu vois de loin Yui, Lysandre et Makina. Tu t'approches d'eux et vous commencez à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie vienne gâcher votre plaisir. Tu leurs fait un signe de main et tu pars vers ta salle. Tu vois Armin et t'approche de lui. Instinctivement, il te tend sa main et vous vous faites un check. Vous êtes contents de vous voir. Vous entrez tranquillement et vous vous mettez au fond. Le cours passe et vous passez votre temps à parler et à jouer – tu as apporté ta console pour jouer avec lui et tu dois avouer que c'est ultra cool d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui jouer. L'heure passe beaucoup rapidement, tu dois déjà te rendre à ton cours de sciences, tu fais un signe de main à Armin avant de rejoindre Yui, Lysandre et Makina qui t'attendaient. Les places dans ce cours sont aussi attribuées, tu es donc seule au fond de la classe. Tu bâilles discrètement et tu t'endors les sciences, ça ne t'intéresse pas et tu n'as personne avec qui parler. L'heure défile rapidement aussi. Tu te réveilles dix minutes avant la sonnerie. Une fois que la fin des cours est annoncée pour aujourd'hui, tout le groupe se rejoint pour parler un peu. Tu leurs propose de sortir un peu, mais personne ne peut. Castiel et Lysandre doivent aller à une répétition, Armin et Alexy doivent rentrer pour aider leur mère, Yui et Makina doivent préparer un exposé. Tu es donc seule, tu ne montres pas à quel point tu es déçue qu'ils aient tous des choses à faire, ce n'est pas leur faute après tout. Tu décides d'aller manger et d'aller quand même te balader. Tes écouteurs enfoncés dans tes oreilles, tu visites cette ville que tu ne connais pas, sans savoir ce qu'il allait t'arriver par la suite.

Tu sors d'un magasin avec de nouvelles affaires pour l'art, tu es contente. Jusqu'à ce qu'on te bouscule, tu lèves la tête et la vision qui t'es offerte t'effraie ce sont d'anciens camarades de ton ancien lycée. Ils remarquent que c'est toi et ils te prennent à part. Tu ne peux pas t'échapper ce fût l'heure la plus longue de toute ta vie. Tu es trempée, ta chemise est déchirée, une partie de tes cheveux ont été coupés. Tu te sens si misérable. Tu n'as rien pu faire, encore une fois. Tu regardes l'heure sur ton téléphone – qui a été épargné, dieu merci – il est quinze heures, tu décides de rentrer chez toi. Ton corps tremble – de froid et de peur. Tu n'as pas anticipé ça en déménageant, tu n'as pas su que tes anciens camarades allaient faire une sortie scolaire dans cette ville si éloignée. Tu te sens sale. Tu es contente du fait que le bus est vide jusqu'à ton arrêt. Tu descends rapidement et tu cours presque jusque chez toi, tu as peur, tu veux rentrer, tu étouffes. Une fois chez toi, tu vas prendre un bain en attrapant une lame et des médicaments anti-stress. Tu avales deux-trois comprimés d'un seul coup et tu commences à passer la lame sur ta peau, sur tes cuisses. Tu avais réussi à arrêter ça, mais il a fallu que ces gens reviennent te hanter. Encore un passage, tu t'arrêtes au moment où tu vois l'état de ta cuisse droite tu te met à pleurer, tu as peur, tu ne veux plus jamais sortir. Pourquoi es-tu sortie seule ? Pourquoi continuent-ils de te hanter après tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Tu n'en a aucune idée. Tu te laves et tu te met en pyjama. Les yeux rouges et enflés par tes pleurs, tu décides d'aller faire une sieste. Tu t'endors assez rapidement, toujours hantée par ces gens.

Tu te fais doucement secouer pendant ton sommeil. Tes yeux s'ouvrent pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Ton père est face à toi, tu te redresses lentement. Ton père te dit qu'il est l'heure de manger. Tu te lèves en ronchonnant encore, mais tu le suis jusqu'au salon où se trouve ton repas de ce soir tu n'as pas réellement faim, mais tu te forces à avaler ton repas pour ne pas inquiéter ton père. Il est vingt-et-une heures lorsqu'il part au travail, tu lui dépose un petit baiser sur son front pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Une fois que tu es sûre qu'il ne reviendra pas à la maison parce qu'il a oublié quelque chose, tu cours jusqu'au toilettes et tu te fais vomir. Tu te sens mal. Tu détestes cette sensation, autant que la sensation de brûlure sur ta cuisse suite à ta scarification. Tu te poses devant la télévision, tu regardes ton téléphone pour voir si tu as des messages tu n'en as pas. Un petit soupir franchit la barrière de tes lèvres et tu décides de retourner dormir. Tu n'y arrives pas. Tu fais une insomnie. Tu attrapes ta DS pour jouer à animal crossing – wild world, évidemment. Tu fais passer le temps comme ça. Tu fumes énormément aussi. Ta nuit ne passe pas aussi rapidement que tu l'aurais espéré. Mais au moins, tu as plusieurs roses bleues sur ton jeu. Tu es un peu satisfaite. Tu regardes ton téléphone à nouveau il est six heures du matin. Bien que tu n'aies pas dormi, tu décides d'aller quand même en cours. Tu te lèves de ton lit, tu attrapes ta brosse à cheveux pour les brosser rapidement. Tu n'as pas envie de les attacher, tu attrapes un jean noir et un t-shirt Legend of Zelda. Tu attrapes ton sac que tu as jeté la veille dans un coin de ta chambre et tu y mets ce dont tu as besoin pour les cours d'aujourd'hui. Tu ne prends pas de petit déjeuné, donc tu en profites pour flâner dans ton lit jusqu'à ton départ.

A sept heures, tu pars prendre ton bus. Tu y croises Yui, tu lui souris et tu t'installes à côté d'elle. Vous parlez tranquillement le long du trajet. Elle trouve que tu as des grosses cernes et tu lui avoue que tu as joué toute la nuit – ce qui n'est pas vraiment faux en soit, mais tu omets de lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Tu ne diras pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier après-midi et soir. Vous continuez de parler votre conversation a commencé à dériver sur la nourriture. Parler de bouffe alors que tu n'as pas mangé ce matin et que tu t'es fait vomir hier te met mal à l'aise, mais tu ne le montre pas. Vous arrivez toutes les deux devant le lycée, en descendant du bus, tu avais allumé une cigarette et là, tu en allume une autre. Armin et Alexy arrivent quelques minutes après. Vous vous dites bonjour et Yui aperçoit Lysandre, elle s'en va en disant qu'elle a besoin de parler avec lui un peu. Tu te trouves donc seule avec Armin et Alexy qui ont l'air… mal à l'aise ? Les deux te prennent à part, à l'intérieur de la cours, tu frissonnes les images d'hier te reviennent en tête. Alexy ouvre la conversation.

\- **Risa, hier nous t'avons aperçue au centre commercial. Tu étais accompagnée de gens… étranges.**

\- **Oh, euh, c'était d'anciens camarades de classe…**

\- **Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait du mal ? Nous les avons entendus parler de toi, comme s'ils t'avaient maltraitée.**

\- **…Ecoutez, si vous pouvez garder ça secret, ça serait super sympa.**

\- **Nous le feront que si tu nous racontes pourquoi ils ont fait ça.**

Tu inspires longuement, deux de tes nouveaux amis vont apprendre la vérité sur toi. Tu es effrayée. Tu assois par terre et tu expires doucement. Ça n'était pas forcément une longue histoire, mais c'est encore quelque chose de très frais et douloureux.

\- **Bon, si vous n'en parlez pas après, je pense que je peux vous en parler. Lors de ma seconde et du premier trimestre de cette année, j'étais dans un autre lycée, jusque-là, rien d'anormal. Seulement que les personnes de mes deux classes respectives ont commencés à me… maltraiter. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, mais ils me détestaient et me détestent toujours. J'allais de moins en moins en cours et un jour j'ai craqué, j'ai supplié mon père pour qu'on déménage, qu'on aille loin de cette ville maudite. Il a accepté, même si ça l'éloignait de son lieu de travail. Il voyait que je n'étais pas bien, que je sombrais un peu plus en dépression chaque jour. Je pensais qu'en venant ici, ça serait terminé, mais, ils sont venus en voyage scolaire ici et risquent de rester pendant une semaine. J'en avais entendu parler avant de déménager, mais je ne savais pas que ça se déroulerait ici. J'ai tellement peur qu'ils passent là où j'habite et qu'ils recommencent à me harceler. Papa travaille de nuit en ce moment, du coup, je suis effrayée à l'idée de rester seule chez moi. Je ne lui ait pas dit pour hier, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète encore plus et il aurait sûrement proposé un déménagement dans un endroit beaucoup plus loin. Seulement que, je me suis déjà attachée à vous et je n'ai pas envie de vous quitter. Donc voilà…**

Les deux garçons restent silencieux face à ce que tu as avoué. Tu te replies sur toi-même, tu n'as pas envie qu'ils te jugent. Tu les sens s'asseoir à tes côtés et te prendre dans leurs bras. Tes larmes commencent à couler, ils te rassurent, ils te disent qu'ils sont là pour toi. Ce que vous ne saviez pas tous les trois, c'est que le reste du groupe à tout entendu, ils voulaient vous rejoindre et vous ont entendus. Ils se lancent un regard d'accord, ils ne lui en parleront pas et ils décident de sécher pour trouver cette bande de sales gosses, comme le dirait bien Makina, non pas pour parler autour d'un thé, mais bien pour leurs fracturer la figure. Les cours ont commencés depuis un moment, mais Armin et Alexy sont restés avec toi pour te réconforter. Vous quittez le lycée à neuf heures, aucun de vous trois n'a envie d'assister aux cours aujourd'hui. Ils t'emmènent dans un café où vous mangez et prenez un café tranquillement. La faim est revenue vers toi, te confier à quelqu'un t'as fait énormément de bien. Vous passez une journée tranquille, le soir, vous êtes rejoints par le reste du groupe. Ils semblaient heureux. Tu te demandes bien ce qu'ils ont pu faire pour être aussi heureux. Tu laisses ça de côté et vous commencez à rire tous ensemble. Tu vas beaucoup mieux, tes amis sont là pour toi et te réconfortent même s'ils ne savent pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

L'heure du diner arrive rapidement. Alexy suggère que tu viennes manger chez eux. Tu hésites, ton père ne serait pas trop d'accord que tu ailles chez des garçons. Tu appelles ton père pour le prévenir, il a l'air enchanté jusqu'à que tu lui dises que ce sont des garçons. Il te demande de leur passer le téléphone. Ils se présentent, ils parlent avec ton père et ils te rendent ton téléphone ton père est d'accord. Ils s'étaient éloignés un moment pour parler à ton père tranquillement. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est dit. Vous allez donc chez toi, Alexy t'a demandé de prendre quelques affaires. Apparemment, tu vas dormir chez eux aussi par la même occasion. Tu prends quelques vêtements, tes affaires de toilette, tes affaires de cours pour le lendemain, ton matériel pour dessiner et tes deux DS. Tu es prête à partir. Tu rejoins tes deux chevaliers qui t'attendaient dans le salon. Tu leurs dit que tu es prête avec un sourire. Vous partez en direction du métro, Armin et Alexy tiennent tes affaires pendant que tu leur tiens la main. Vous riez pendant le trajet.

Une fois arrivée chez Alexy et Armin, tu te diriges dans le salon pour saluer leurs parents. Tu y vois ton père, tranquillement assis à discuter avec le père des jumeaux. Tu te demandes ce que ton père fait ici. Ton père te fait signe de venir t'assoir à côté de lui, ce que tu fais donc. Et maintenant, tu attends.

\- **Risa, Armin et Alexy m'ont raconté ce qu'il t'es arrivé hier.**

\- **Je leurs ai dit de ne rien dire, bon sang !**

\- **Ne leur en veut pas, c'est moi qui a forcé un peu la main pour ça. Donc, ils ont proposés que tu dormes ici ce soir, j'étais retissant à l'idée, mais je connais bien leur père. Du coup, ils avaient quelque chose à te proposer.**

\- **Laquelle.. ?**

\- **Que tu restes vivre ici jusqu'à la fin de tes études, on se verra pendant les weekends, ça sera mieux pour nous deux.**

\- **Attends, attends. Tu vas me laisser ici et toi tu vas retourner à notre ancienne maison ?**

\- **C'est bien ça, ma chérie. Je suis plus souvent appelé pour des urgences, il faut que je sois le plus près possible de l'hôpital, mais je ne veux pas que tu retournes dans ton ancien lycée, je n'ai pas envie que tu sombres à nouveau, c'est pour ça qu'ils se sont gentiment proposés pour t'héberger jusqu'à la fin du lycée.**

\- **Papa… Merci beaucoup. Je comprends que tu dois retourner à notre ancien appartement pour le travail. Je t'attendrais chaque weekend.**

Tu regardes la famille qui va t'héberger et tu leurs souris en remerciement. La mère semble plus qu'heureuse d'avoir une fille dans cette maison. Le père hochait la tête et dit à ton père qu'ils allaient bien s'occuper de toi. Vous décidez de manger tous ensemble, demain, après les cours, vous irez chercher toutes tes affaires. Une chambre est libre pour toi, tu pourras la décorer comme tu le souhaites. Ca sera mieux que de vivre quasiment toute seule. Lorsque ton père part travailler, tu l'enlaces fortement en disant encore une fois que tu l'attendras chaque weekend. Une fois qu'il est parti, Armin te propose de venir jouer avec lui tu acceptes avec plaisir. Vous passez votre soirée à jouer à Mario Kart. Avant d'aller dormir, Alexy décide de préparer ta tenue pour le lendemain. Tu es un peu dubitative, mais tu ne refuses pas son aide, tu as pris pas mal de vêtements parce que tu ne savais pas quoi mettre. Il est d'une grande aide et tu le remercie en le serrant dans tes bras. Une fois couchée, tu repenses à aujourd'hui et notamment à ce soir le foyer des jumeaux est si chaleureux, tu as l'impression d'avoir des frères et une mère qui t'aiment énormément. Tes yeux se ferment lentement, ce soir, tu ne feras aucun cauchemar.

Le réveil de ton téléphone sonne à six heures tapantes, tu l'éteints et tu te lèves en ronchonnant – comme chaque matin, commencer à huit heures par un cours d'anglais devrait être interdit. Tu attrapes tes affaires – préparées la veille avec Alexy – et de quoi faire ta toilette et tu te diriges vers la salle de bain. Tu ouvres la portes et tu l'observes elle est beaucoup plus grande que les deux salles d'eau que tu as pu voir dans tes deux précédents appartements. Tu déposes tes vêtements sur un meuble et tu entres dans la douche. L'eau chaude te fait un bien fou. Tu prends tranquillement ta douche, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un entre sans prévenir dans la salle de bain. Tu sursautes un peu en entendant la porte se refermer.

\- **Qui c'est… ?**

Tu entends quelque chose tomber par terre, tu passes ta tête derrière le rideau de douche pour voir ce qu'il s'est passé et tu vois Armin, il regarde en ta direction, rouge. Tu l'entends s'excuser en bégayant, il pensait que c'était son frère qui était sous la douche, tu lui dit que ce n'est rien et qu'il peut prendre le temps de se brosser les dents – puisque c'était le tube de dentifrice qui était tombé par terre. Il hoche la tête et tu continues de laver tes cheveux tranquillement. Il y a un silence gênant, tu sens tes joues chauffer jusqu'à ce qu'il dise qu'il sort. Tu éteints l'eau qui coulait encore et tu te décides de sortir. Tu attrapes vite ta serviette de bain pour l'enrouler autour de ton corps, tu prends ensuite la serviette que tu utilises pour tes cheveux et tu les enveloppes dedans. Lorsque tu te redresses, tu entends encore la porte s'ouvrir, cette fois sur Alexy qui commencer à se brosser les dents sans aucune gêne. Tu le regardes bizarrement en attrapant ta propre brosse à dent.

\- **Oh, désolé Risa, je pensais que c'était Armin. Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'être gênée, je ne suis pas intéressé par les femmes, détends-toi.**

\- **Tu restes quand même un homme, Alexy, gay ou non.**

\- **C'est pour ça que je te dis que tu n'as pas besoin d'être gênée. Si tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un ouvre la porte le matin, tu devrais la verrouiller.**

\- **Je crois que je vais faire ça à l'avenir, je ne peux pas changer vos habitudes du jour au lendemain.**

\- **Bien vu.**

Tu te brosses rapidement les dents et tu attends qu'Alexy sorte de la salle d'eau pour t'habiller. Evidemment, ils ont leurs propres habitudes, tu ne peux pas les changer d'un coup. Ça se fera petit à petit, probablement. Mais pour l'instant, tu vas suivre le conseil d'Alexy et verrouiller la porte quand tu prendras ta douche. Tu sors de la salle de bain une fois préparée et tu vas dans le salon pour y trouver ton petit déjeuné déjà prêt. Tu souris à la mère des jumeaux – puisque c'est elle qui l'a préparé – et tu t'installes pour manger tranquillement. Le silence de la salle est reposant, tu ressens la chaleur humaine de la pièce et ça te suffit pour commencer une bonne journée. L'heure de partir pour le lycée arrive assez vite. Tu prends ton sac de cours et tu te diriges vers le métro accompagnée d'Armin et Alexy. Vous parlez principalement de jeux vidéo, ce qui a le don d'agacer Alexy. Tu ris en lui prenant la main, comme le ferait une petite sœur avec son frère aîné. Armin râle un peu en disant que tu fais du favoritisme et termine par te prendre aussi la main. Vous riez durant le trajet et vous arrivez devant la grille, toujours main dans la main. Yui, qui est déjà sur place, vous regarde avec de grands yeux. Tu lui expliques rapidement la situation et elle se jette dans tes bras en râlant – parce que vous ne prendrez plus le bus ensemble. Une fois qu'elle t'aie lâchée, elle regarde les jumeaux et les avertis de bien te traiter, sous peine d'une certaine punition. Ils rient en affirmant qu'ils allaient très bien s'occuper de toi. Vous finissez par être rejoints par le reste du groupe. Les fumeurs du groupe – dont toi – décident de fumer une dernière cigarette avant d'entrer dans l'enceinte du lycée.

Une fois à l'intérieur, la directrice s'approche vers vous comme une furie. Vous êtes tous convoqués dans son bureau. Votre absence d'hier n'est pas passée inaperçue. Alexy explique que son frère et lui t'avais raccompagnée parce que tu ne te sentais pas vraiment bien et le fait qu'ils ont veillés sur toi pendant la journée – chose qui n'est pas totalement fausse. La directrice hoche la tête, croyant aux paroles du bleuté et vous laisse partir, tous les trois. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi les autres ont séché. Les jumeaux partent dans leur salle de cours lorsque ça sonne, en te faisant un signe de main. Pendant ce temps, tu te diriges vers ta salle où se trouve ton cours d'anglais. Tu ne vois personne de ton groupe, sont-ils encore en train de se faire engueuler par la directrice ? Tu empêches un soupir de franchir la barrière de tes lèvres et tu entres lorsque le professeur arrive. Les deux heures te semblent tellement longues. En plus, ni Yui, ni Makina et ni Lysandre ne sont toujours pas revenus. Au moment de la pause, tu décides d'envoyer un message à Yui.

 **A : Yui (⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃━ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ**

 _« yoppp, vous êtes pas venu en anglais, il s'est passé qqlch chez la dirlo ? »_

Tu fixes ton téléphone pendant cinq bonnes minutes, Yui te répond presque instantanément d'habitude, enfin, pour le peu de messages que vous vous êtes envoyés depuis le début. Tu lèves la tête vers le ciel, tu espères qu'ils n'ont rien de grave, tu n'as pas envie de supporter Ambre et sa bande toute seule aujourd'hui. Tu reviens à toi lorsque ton téléphone vibre Yui t'as répondue.

 **De : Yui (⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃━ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ**

 _« on a été viré pour aujourd'hui :((((( on avait pas vraiment d'excuses à donner à la dirlo qd on a séché hier xd désolée tu vas devoir supporter les pouffiasses toute seule today ;_; »_

Tu soupires en lui répondant que ce n'est pas grave. Tu esquiveras tout le monde cette fois, sauf Armin et Alexy, évidemment, mais tu ne les verras qu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Pendant ce cours, tu repenses à ce qu'il s'est passé la veille. Un doux sourire s'affiche sur ton visage, la maison des jumeaux est tellement chaleureuse tu te considères comme une personne chanceuse, comme si tu ne méritais pas ce qui t'arrivais en ce moment.

Cette journée a été longue, très longue. Le seul moment amusant de la journée est passé aussi vite que l'éclair. Yui t'as envoyé un message au moment de ta dernière heure toute la bande t'attends à la sortie, pour que vous puissiez aller vous balader – en compensation de l'autre jour. Tu sors du lycée, heureuse. Tu rejoins tranquillement ton groupe d'amis en allumant ta cigarette. Vous commencez à marcher vers le centre commercial en riant. Par réflexe, Alexy a pris ta main, très vite rejoins par Armin – une fois que tu as terminé ta cigarette. Les autres vous regardaient avec beaucoup de bienveillance. Vous êtes très vite arrivés au centre commercial. Ils t'emmènent un peu partout pour t'offrir quelque chose à chaque fois Yui t'a offert un nouveau jeu, le dernier pokémon sorti. Makina t'a offert une broche en forme de papillon. Lysandre t'a offert un carnet de croquis il a remarqué que tu as presque terminé le tien. Castiel, lui, t'a offert à manger, tu es restée un peu dubitative, mais tu l'as quand même remercié, après tout, il ne connaît pas tes goûts. Armin et Alexy, eux, t'ont acheté un nouveau casque et des vêtements. Une fois sortis de tous les magasins, tu les as regardés et tu les as remerciés, un grand sourire sur ton visage.

Cette fin de soirée aurait pu être parfaite, si tes anciens camarades n'étaient pas arrivés, certains couverts de blessures pour commencer à attaquer tes amis. Les jumeaux c'étaient mis devant toi, pour te protéger. Tu as vaguement entendu l'une de tes anciennes camarades – la seule avec qui tu t'entends bien – évoquer le fait que tes amis sont venus les défoncer pour le mal qu'ils t'ont fait. Une fois que la bagarre s'est terminée – évidemment, tes amis ont gagnés, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient en sous-nombre – tu toussotes légèrement avant de prendre la parole.

\- **C'est quoi cette histoire, les gars… ?**

* * *

WOAH INCROYABLE. DEUX CHAPITRES DANS LA MÊME ANNÉE. On dit encore merci à Yui de m'avoir poussée à écrire, sinon je l'aurais jamais écrit, probablement. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, tout ça, tout ça.  
Le passé de Risa a été un peu dit, le pourquoi elle a déménagé tout çaaaaa. J'ESPERE QUE C'EST PAS ALLE TROP VITE, VOILA. LA BONNE BISE.


End file.
